


【SC】silver storm 银岚

by asdumbledore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 农场小子克劳德的恋爱物语。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【SC】silver storm 银岚

序 

傍晚，潮湿的风在草原上肆虐，这样的风景使克劳德想起克劳迪娅那本旧书上的文字。

“月下暗淡的荒原，疾驰的云朵饮尽黄昏最后一道微光。集聚的风唤来黑暗，幽暗午夜将把天空的柔光包裹。不要停留！”

这样的强风的确不能停留，昏暗的天空以及拍在脸上的雨水给他带来不好的预感。克劳德加大芬里尔的油门向十公里外邻居的牧场奔去，就在他进入畜棚的瞬间，闪电已经劈在畜棚几米外的水井边，豆大的雨水已尽迫不及待全数砸入地面。

“克劳德，你终于到了！快来搭把手！”扎克斯的声音从畜棚第一个隔间传来，克劳德顺着声音进入隔间，正在生产的母牛发出低沉的悲鸣，那些非人的低吼为令人窒息的热度增加成吨的沉闷，接着他在牛的旁边找到背部全部汗湿的扎克斯。

“有多长时间？”

“一个小时，兽医还没来。”

"拉吧！"克劳德沉思片刻后说道。

扎克斯立即把小牛露出在母体外的后腿用麻绳困紧，将另一端塞入克劳德手中。克劳德右手饶了一圈麻绳，向后倒退几步，扎克斯也如克劳德一样拽紧绳子准备拖拽。

“一，二——三！”

扎克斯的话音还未落下，另一道闪电劈在畜棚顶上，横梁上老旧的灯泡嗙烧断了灯丝，四周陷入一片黑暗，血腥味忽地变得浓重。这个黑暗的瞬间，克劳德在看到畜棚外有一双绿色的眼睛，但从眉弯流入的眼睛汗水模糊他的视野，刺痛使他闭上眼睛。

那是闻到血腥味的狼吗？

克劳德的感到一种无力的恐惧，因为饥饿接近牧场的狼并不稀奇，他担心未出世的小牛就要进入野兽之口。他不由的抓紧手中的绳子，风雨喧闹的声音让他无法分辨狼的声音，这时，一团湿热的呼吸喷在克劳德的脖子上，瞬间他的心脏就要飞出他的胸腔。

狼选择先吃他吗？

接着，一双更大的手握紧克劳德手，低沉的声音在耳边命令道：“继续，不要停。”

男人冰凉的长发滑落在克劳德的耳边，薄荷、酸橙的味道在他的鼻腔里炸开，激增的荷尔蒙使燥热和焦虑一哄而散，增加力量的手臂十分顺利的将牛犊扯出母体。接着克劳德顺从自然物理法则凭借惯性跌入男人的怀中，汗津津的贴在对方的身上。

“萨菲罗斯先生，你的到来真的是太及时，太感谢你了！”扎克斯的声音从地面低处传来。

“不用谢，不过，菲尔先生，请打开备用的光源，我需要查看牛犊的情况。”

克劳德耳朵清晰的听到男性胸腔低沉的共鸣，他还发现迟到的兽医先生身上还有浓厚的皂香，在充满粪便、血液以及氨味的畜棚中宛如嗅觉的绿洲。

“哎呦！我的头，我记得手电筒在这个方向，嘿！我找到了！“扎克斯打开手电的照明，手电白色的灯光照亮牛犊躺着的稻草。

萨菲罗斯侧身避开克劳德，一步跨到牛犊旁检查它的呼吸，牛犊正在用它黑溜溜的眼睛打量着给他做检查的两脚人类。克劳德靠近扎克斯看着眼前新诞生的生命，但他浓重的好奇心全数倾注到陌生兽医的身上，乡村男孩克劳德从未见到过这样漂亮好闻的大人物。

“菲尔先生，牛犊没什么事，母牛也很健康，那么我就要告辞了。”

“十分感谢您的帮助，这是诊费”扎克斯将手电夹在腋下，将实现准备好的牛皮纸信封递给萨菲罗斯。

“扎克斯，我去送医生先生回去吧！”保持沉默的克劳德开口说道。

“啊，兄弟，你帮了大忙，那明天见！”扎克斯向克劳德挥手道别，没几秒牛犊就夺走扎克斯全部注意力和唠叨，“哎呀，开始喝奶了吗？真的是个有精神的家伙，唉，真困扰，哪里去搞个灯泡，明天去问问爱丽丝吧！”

畜棚外的倾盆大雨早已变成毛毛细雨，四周飘散着淡淡的青草味。刚出门的克劳德皱起鼻子，他举起胳膊闻自己的袖子，脸腾变得通红，走向芬里尔的脚步停在半途。

”怎么了？“萨菲罗斯察觉到克劳德的停滞询问道。

”呃，我身上不太好闻，请不要——嫌弃我”克劳德用又细又高声音回答，逃到芬里尔的旁边骑在自己的爱车上，陆行鸟尾羽般高高翘着金色头发下藏红透的耳朵。

“我不在意。”萨菲罗斯的手臂搭在克劳德的腰际，坐在芬里尔的后方与克劳德贴在一起。

“请坐稳，那么出发了。”克劳德的心有些悸动，他发动芬里尔，疾驰出扎克斯农场的小道。

月亮冲破夜晚浓重乌云遮罩，洒向原野的银色光芒照亮前路。克劳德觉得萨菲罗斯的怀抱会加速时间，只是眨眼的工夫便看得见诊所白色的轮廓从路尽头跳跃出现。

克劳德捏紧刹车，萨菲罗斯前倾的身体在克劳德眼中吹过一场银色的暴风。

恍惚之间，克劳德坠入爱河。

**Author's Note:**

> 克劳迪娅那本书的内容魔改自雪莱的诗歌。  
> 标题意思是银色暴风，但是比较啰嗦，就用了日语中的岚替代 （缝合怪缝合怪）。


End file.
